Thoughts of the Tortured
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Re-Post and a revamp! This story looks into Mina's thoughts as she reflects on her past. What is she thinking of? Goes hand in hand with 'Me, Myself, and Naruto.' Enjoy!


A/N: Just to give you guys a heads up, this is going to be DARK for most of the story, but it will get better. It's a painful subject and I ought to know considering I had to deal with it, too. This is a one-shot and it goes to my Naruto story:" Me, Myself and Naruto," in which my OC, Mina is involved. You might have to read that to get a better understanding of whom I'm talking about (ask me for the link to the story if you want to read it), but it can be a stand-alone. If you can't handle the subject, then turn back now. If you think you can handle it, read at your own risk. Don't say that I didn't warn you...

* * *

Mina's POV

Naruto and I was walking around the village, minding our own business when I had a sudden flashback in my life. I recalled an event in which I was called a useless child and a mistake that shouldn't have been made. I look at my teammate, who just simply stares straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts. The weather was beautiful. It was warm, sunny, and free of clouds, but our souls are shrouded in darkness and despair when it comes to our pasts. I thought about how deep his pain is after taking beatings from the villagers here in the Leaf Village. A very dark and tormented question comes to me. It's very morbid to say the least. My question: Was it better to be physically abused, rather than mentally abused? I don't realize that I had asked the question out loud until Naruto stops me and asks seriously:

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very morbid one." I replied flatly.

He looks at me with his blue eyes, which briefly turned red, signalling Kyu's presence in the conversation, before sighing. Talking about abuse in general is a very painful subject for the both of us, but getting into a deep discussion about it is pushing things to the limit. Neither one of us don't say a word for a good five minutes, before continuing on our walk. There is an eerie silence between us, despite the village being full of activity. Naruto had suffered painful beatings here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As for me, I had suffered from beatings and emotional abuse as well. I was used as a drug mule to support my parents' dirty drug habits. How I didn't get caught by the police back there, I'll never know and I rather not know. We don't continue our conversation until we get to training ground 44. It is our favorite spot to hang out at when we want to talk or train together by ourselves. I admit that the question I asked out loud was definitely out of the clear blue sky (no pun intended), but I couldn't help but think about it. It is definitely a morbid subject to talk about.

"I say..." Naruto begins carefully. "That it is better to be beaten into a bloody pulp."

Truthfully, I was thinking the same thing but I allow him to continue with his own explanations. When you were beaten and the beatings stopped, the injuries on your body would heal and disappear (depending on the severity, of course). There would be nothing on your body to be seen so you wouldn't be reminded of what you endured. However, being mentally abused is a whole different story. Words mentally scarred a person, sometimes for life. Naruto explained that words had a deeper impact than actions, which is so very true. Things were so much easier said than done. Words would remain in our memories while most physical wounds disappeared with time. Physical wounds were easily forgotten and words were not.

"It's better than being called a demon." He said sadly.

I sigh before I hug my friend, teammate, and lover. Years in the village together had passed by without event and rather quietly. The Akatuski finally was defeated and long since dissolved, which allowed the surviving jinchuuriki to live in peace and on their own terms. I think the one happiness we share together is the little unborn half-fox, half-human baby that grew inside of me. You heard me, right, alright...I am pregnant by Naruto/Kyu. I hug my stomach and sigh contently as I feel my baby move inside me. It happened so fast, during one of our serious talks, kind of like this one when we found comfort in each other's arms and warmth. We were at my apartment that one evening, eight and a half months ago, that I took my blonde lover into me and into my bed. That was the night when our child, a son, was conceived. I sigh again as my baby boy kicks and squirms inside my womb. Naruto stops walking and tells me to sit down on a nearby bench while we wait for our son to quit moving.

_Yes, that was how you were made, little one._

Our son was made from our mutual sadness and pain. He is the one who brought us our happiness, today, too. He is our light of hope and joy. We plan on teaching him on how people should be treated and making him into a wonderful person. I could just see him taking after his father and becoming Hokage, like he did. He would have dreams of a wonderful future.

"We can only look towards the future." I said.

Naruto put his hand on my belly and nodded; our son, calming down with his father's touch. We can only learn from the past and learn not to make mistakes that the past generation made in order to avoid history repeating itself.


End file.
